The Inner Devil
by Colorici74
Summary: .:"Who am I?" she whispered seductively, sexily dancing at the underground rail's bloody metallic bar, "Just a dream. Sent to take you, shake you, make you scream.":. Horror Gingka x Madoka one-shot, inspired by BoA's song 'Scream'. Some OOCness.


_**A/N: Okay, after my abstract fic 'Breaking the Habit', I started to realize that people actually enjoy fics like these? That surprised me, but whatever. Here's a Horror one, lolz. It's made to freak the sh*t out of you XD Lol, not like that, hehe, but at least it should scare you. By the way, it's inspired by BoA's song 'Scream'. If you'll at least read the lyrics, you'll see it.**_

The Inner Devil

"W-Where... am... I...?"

Gingka looked around. Soon, he found the answer for his question.

He was inside a crashed underground rail. The scenery was one of death. Dead bodies everywhere, streams of blood on the walls, like it rained with blood drops moments ago. Even if the blood seemed fresh, the flesh started to reek. Quietness embracing the place, together with the shapeless darkness interrupted by dim light here and there, and the smell of tainted flesh.

His clothes weren't an exception; as well, painted in shades of deep red and black. Even so, he didn't seem wounded like everyone, even if his body was painted by blood. He got up from that chair and peered around, not daring to disturb the dead bodies of various people – men, women, kids, old people, even a husky dog. Some heads were detached from the body, still bleeding. They didn't scare him, but neither pleased him with their presence and smell.

"Where... am... I?" he asked once again, like waiting for an answer from the bloody walls.

All of sudden, something startled him, ceasing his feet from taking any more steps. There was a lonely pale little girl waiting for him in the corner of the underground rail. Gingka, as always, ran to offer his help if needed. "Girl, are you okay?" he asked, giving her a worried look. He squatted next to her, 'cause she was much shorter than him, so now they were at the same height. "Are you okay, kid?" he asked again. In vain, even so. The girl was quiet, stone-faced, blankly staring at the floor, so her brunette bangs were covering her eyes, forehead and nose, almost the entire surface of her face.

Even if he couldn't see many aspects of her face, it was unavoidable for him not to notice the resemblance. "M-Madoka?"

It was like a kid version of Madoka.

"Yes, Gingka?"

But the owner of that last voice wasn't the little girl, but another girl behind him, a teenager one, propping on a bar of the underground rail. "W-Who are you?" Gingka viciously questioned her, forgetting about the little girl, even if he could swear the person in front of him is Madoka. He was pretty shocked, but kept a tough expression on his face so no one could see that he was weak.

That girl just smirked as cockily looking at the male a few yards away from her. "Who am I?" she whispered seductively, sexily dancing at the underground rail's bloody metallic bar, "Just a dream. Sent to take you, shake you, make you scream."

"W-What? You're not Madoka!" Gingka protested, resulting the so-called Madoka to smirk with even more satisfaction.

"Right, my dear, I'm not." she replied, still dancing at the bar. The first reaction Gingka had was to check on the little girl behind him. For his surprise, the girl wasn't there anymore, but when his eyes peeked to the ceiling, a shock pierced his brain.

"W-What did y-you do t-to her?" he stuttered at seeing the dead body of the little girl hung up by the electrical wire of the bulb, like at the gallows. For no reason, blood started to drip down from her neck, landing directly on Gingka's hands and cheeks. It shouldn't have be a bloody death if she got hung up, then why...

Drip, drip, drip...

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Scared, he turned to the teenager Madoka, gnashing his teeth; he was angry at hell. He didn't know where he was, or who that girl dancing at the bar was, but the fact that she killed the little girl winded him up from the inside.

"Bitch!" he yelled, taking his Pegasus, and, in a swift movement, he placed it on his launcher and let it fly to the girl. She didn't seem scared; contrary, she smirked even wider before Pegasus, instead of hitting her, shattered into pieces an invisible glass wall.

And, so, he couldn't see her anymore in that place.

"You can't escape. You can scream how much you want, nobody will hear you. There's just you and me and all of your fears. Doesn't matter how loud you scream, absolutely nobody will hear you. You're so... so... forsaken... So... so... pitiful."

A copious chuckle echoed into the dim light. Gingka couldn't see Madoka anywhere in the room, so he carefully walked around, his eyes searching in the all the corners of the underground rail for her. "I can't resist not haunting you, you knew it, dear?"

Those words made him freeze. There was a warm breath he could hear so close, gently brushing against his neck. "Ouch!" he suddenly let out a small sound in pain. He felt a petty pain, like someone was sticking something sharp into his flesh, deeper and deeper.

... until he ran away from there. It was her, biting into his neck until a little while ago. He walked like 5 meters away from her, cautiously retreating as she forwarded closer and closer to him. It all stopped when he slightly touched the wall behind him. Gulping, he looked straight in her blue eyes.

Yeah, those blue eyes he used to love. "M-Madoka, what happened to you?" he tried to repair the situation, "I don't understand... Weren't we friends?"

"Friends!" she snapped, but she didn't seem angry or revolted at all. She just got closer to him, her gaze dropped on his lips. "That's all we had been, my little Watson?" she whispered, then she moved down to his neck. She sensually brushed her tongue against the wound she created there some moments ago, licking the blood. It tasted sour, but she liked it.

"W-What do you mean?" was Gingka's only faint response.

"Look around a second, my friend..." she whispered as she began to suck up blood from his wound. "Don't you wanna just... scream? Blader's spirit... Other stupidities... Having fun when beyblading... Hah... Don't you wanna just scream now at seeing all these dead bloody bodies?"

She caressed his cheek, letting trails of coagulated blood, even a fingerprint of the hot, almost boiling liquid. Planting a smooth kiss on his neck, she undertoned under her breath: "Say goodnight."

Then she disappeared all of sudden, letting Gingka panting heavily, still leaning against the wall. A second of quietness, until he felt the floor under him shaking. He tried to keep his balance as much as possible.

Walls of ice appeared everywhere around him, the underground rail scenery disappearing. There's another room, a perfect clean and empty one, made of ice. She's in front of him, decisively staring at him. Now he's really afraid, his heart rhythm increased – exactly what she wished from the start.

So he finally let out a long high-pitched sound, seeing that there's nowhere to run.

And she laughed with satisfaction. "Yeah, scream. There's no one to hear you. Just you, and me, and all of your fears." she repeated, slowly holding out a gun, smirking to herself as pointing it towards him. His knees trembled in fear at gazing into the tube of the gun. "How's that, my little Watson? 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!"

And she pulled the trigger without pity, letting out a sound a little lower than Gingka's scream. The bullet pierced the chilly air and hit him directly in his abdomen. As he collapsed on the ground, she smirked once again and put her gun back after blowing some air towards the tube.

"Just you... And me... And all of your fears." she repeated again and analyzed her bloody, guilty palms. Slowly, they started to dissolve, the wind, supernaturally blowing in a place like that, carrying away the hexagonal particles detaching from her body. She looked at Gingka's dead bleeding body with a tired smile on her face. A drop of melted ice plinked on her shoulder, but she didn't notice it. "There's nobody to hear me screaming... Just you, and me, and all of your fears." – those were the last words she mumbled before her body completely dissolved into hexagonal particles, which played around in the room for a short while until they covered Gingka's wound, closing it.

Quiet. Just a dead Gingka collapsing on the ground, resting in a not so peaceful place.

And all of his fears lingering into the melting room.

_**A/N: How was it? Too creepy? Lol, I know, it's a little weird with all that blood and horror... Anyway, byez XD Ah, I forgot to mention, it's one of the fics in the collection of those written at night.**_


End file.
